Dimension Travelers:Discovering the Truth, Beginning the Adventure
by DiamondboyX102
Summary: The first story in the Dimension Travelers Series, a Unique story that takes place in a minecraft where there are MILLIONS of dimensions, each with its own charms, and some people can even move between them ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue, Meeting the Mains

In the Universe of Minecraft there are many dimensions and in each dimension there is something different than other dimensions, whether it's a dimension made entirely of ice or a dimension that only thing different is people worship different gods.

But being so much dimensions there must be Somebody who can travel between them, and there is. They are called Dimension Travelers when you are born on the birthday of your dimension, that makes you a Dimension Traveler giving you the power to make portals and travel between dimensions. A Lot of Dimension Travelers have powers, Heck a lot aren't even human, a dog can be a Dimension Traveler, but it's not only on the same day as the dimension you must be born, you must be born on the exact hour that the dimension was born, One thing to note though Gods can Dimension Travel too, and so can a Dimension Traveler's child. Now we go to the life of DiamondSwordsX Glitch a child with special powers, and yes his middle name is SwordsX and he goes by X.

X's POV

Last period of 12 grade before summer, 3:59, almost there, just one more minute and i'll be free, then finally the bell rings. Finally school is over, but then right as i was exiting the building Xane, the school bully came out of the shadows, "hey Diamond you still sure that's not a girl name?", "My name is X!" I replied "Whatever you're name is it's time for my revenge on you for ruining my date!" he told me, "Date? That wasn't a date, you were forcing you to give you her number, i just stopped you from doing that" "ugh either way prepare to be beat down!" He threw a punch, but i just dodged it, and he continued to try to hit me but i dodged every punch, then i don't remember how but i brought him straight to the ground, surprised i ran off towards home.

When i turned the block to my house i saw a bright fire, and it engulfed the whole freaking house! I quickly ran to get my "parents" out but before i could the building collapsed, and i blacked out.

1 week later, my Parent's funeral

Sitting down alone at a bench, i was listening to my Parent's friends talking about how "loving, caring, too good for this world" they were, yeah sure that was totally them. Ya'know it seems like that all that's ever said at funerals is how good they were, not any of their flaws, they could be scum of the earth and come out sounding like an angel. Well, i didn't belong here, no family, no friends, so i decided to head into the forest. I sat down at the lake then i heard a "whoosh" sound, I looked up and saw a purple portal that had a lighter shade of purple as a frame, and i had no reason to stay here so i decided to head into it. So i entered the portal without hesitation, wondering what i would find at the other side.

Jack's POV

"*Sigh* I HATE baby sitting" I said as my 3 brothers wrestled for control over the TV remote.

Well before i continue, my name is Jack Elementia, i have Ice Powers, and no my middle name is not frost. I am the oldest child in my family, the 2nd oldest is Brock, he has earth powers, or powers to control rocks, he's best out of my 3 brothers, the 2nd youngest is Blaze, and by hit name you can probably guess, he has Fire powers, he's annoying, and youngest is Bolt, with lightning and air powers, he's an airhead (Archerboy102:yes i put that joke there, deal with it) It's even more annoying trying to get them to hide their powers from Mom, especially when they constantly use them when they can. "Guys can you stop!, stop using your powers on each other or mom will walk in and find out, and stop fighting just play Mega Fight Sisters or something!" "BUT I WANNA WATCH SENIOR BIONIC SAMURAI LIZARDS!" Blaze yelled. "AND I WANNA WATCH FISH BLOB CIRCLE SKIRT!" (Diamondswordsx: personally my favorite show XD) Bolt yelled. 'I'd like to play Mega Fight Sisters that sounds kinda fun." Brock told them.

"I'm going outside to get away from you guys, Brock tell me if they act up" I told them as I walked outside and went to my practice area. Recently i made a little fighting practice area with a Practice Golem to practice my sword fighting and ice powers. I took out my rusty, old iron sword, I definitely need to get a new one, or if i get in a real fight it might break. I started practicing my powers on the dummy but when I tried shooting a bolt of ice, i noticed that rather then a light blue color, like normal it was a purple. Then a purple portal appeared. I decided that I'll go through it but first i had to tell my brothers. I went down to the house and told them that i was going out, than i stepped through the portal.

Jack's POV

As soon as I entered the portal i noticed i was floating, and there was no ground, it was like space, but rather than black it was all Dark Purple, navy, black and a normal purple color, there was also a lot of portals, as I turned to go back through the portal it was gone! "Oh god the portals gone how do i get home?" i said, than in the distance i saw a girl with black hair, a black jacket with a white shirt , she looked like she was asleep, or knocked out.

Shadow's POV

I woke up, seeing a boy with light blue hair, light blue eyes, black pants, and a blue hoodie, Confused is said "Where am i?" I sat up and looked at him. "I'm not really sure, i went through a portal now i'm here in this space-like place, well anyway my name's Jack, Jack Elementia" He said, "Well my name is S-Shadow" i replied. "What do we do now?" Jack asked me. "We could try going through a portal i guess" i replied, "good idea"

Then we went into a portal, when we got in we found a world with gray skies and everything looked destroyed, we walked around abit looking for civilization, we eventually found a old abandoned city, we went down to explore and there was an explosion behind use and then we came face-to-face with a Wither, "Oh god" Jack said as we started running down into the city.

When we got to the city the wither was gone, we looked around and saw frightened people staring at us and pointing, we look forward and saw a Black and red castle that had an evil and menacing feel to it, we also saw Withers circling around it, "what have i gotten myself into" i heard Jack mutter, Then one of the Withers turned and saw us then started flying towards us and grabbed us, then i blacked out.

X's POV

I Entered the portal and appeared in a purple,black,and navy ish, colored world, i saw other portals so i decided to enter one then i appeared in a world with gray

skies and a post-apocalyptic looking landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Withers

X's POV

I saw a city with a menacing tower above it so naturally, i decided to go there, when i got close a Wither that appeared to be patrolling the area started going after me, i started getting ready for a fight, but then something grabbed my leg and pulled me down into a cave.

I looked around and saw who did it, "who are you?" I asked "My name is Jason, I am Co-Leader of The Fighters For Freedom" I almost laughed at the name, "Fighters For Freedom? Wouldn't Freedom fighters be better?" "it not my choice" Jason replied.

"So what's with that big Castle up there?" I asked him. "Have you been living under a rock or something? The whole world was destroyed and conquered by the Mega Wither , a Wither smarter, and stronger than other Withers and even humans! Yaknow before destruction hit i saw a guy in a dark cloak build the Mega Wither then disappear. How do i know you weren't that guy?" he asked. "I dunno" i replied. "Well i guess i have my answer" he muttered under his breath.

Jack's POV

You may wonder what happened to use when we were captured, well we were taken to this dumb cell and put to sit there, Shadow was still unconscious so i had nothing to do but annoy the guards. "Hey can i get a board game or something" i yelled trying to annoy them.

"OH SHUT UP" i heard someone say then a Large blue wither flew into the room. "Who and what the heck are you?" i asked. "I am the Mega Wither and i shall make all you puny humans into my wither slaves! In just a bit our Withering machine will be ready to operate, then i'll Wither you and every other human is here, making you all my slaves for eternity!" He laughed.

"That sounds dumb, you must be a henchman too, where's your master?" I asked him. "I HAVE NO M-A-S-T-E-R". He yelled. "Sure and i'm Jack the Pumpkin King." so he flew away.

"Hmmm" i said.

X's POV

"So when do you people plan on attacking the Mega Wither?" i asked. "Well we're thinking of doing it today, but you showed up." he replied. "I could help" "if you want you can we're charging at 10pm" he replied to my offer.

10:00 PM

"Alright first off we going to have a group go inside the castle and rescue the prisoners!" The General yelled. "The Group going inside shall be X and Jason!" Yep, we were sneaking inside the castle to rescue the prisoners, he gave us some walkie talkies and we snuck in a trapdoor that leads to the Dungeon. "Shhhh" Jason told me. "Wither skeleton" when he rounded the corner we attacked it cutting off his head, i grabbed the head and put it in my bag. We reached the Dungeon door and ran inside ready to cut down any guards, but it was empty.

"There's no guards and there's only 2 prisoners, weird" he said. I went over and broke the lock on the door and let the two out. "Thank you, the names Jack and this is Shadow" the Blue haired boy said. "H-hi" Shadow said. Hmm Shadow, she looks familiar like i've seen her before, hmm. "Where's everyone else?" Jason asked them. "I dunno they got taken away and never came back, a big, blue, 5 headed wither came in and said he was "Withing people to become its slaves" Jack replied.

Jason got on the walkie talkie and told them to send the soldiers to charge the castle, while we would get the Mega Wither. We went up the stairs to the Mega Withers room. "I see you've arrived" He told us. "Fight us Mega Wither!" Jason yelled. "Would you call me by my real name? W-I-T-H-R-O-N." "Wait a sec Withron? That's the name of the Wither god! You're just a Mega Wither!" i yelled. "No i am not i am just in my mega wither form, if you want so much i'll switch to my true form. He Started glowing then turned into a Giant Red Wither with 7 heads and a Crown on the middle one, "NOW WE FIGHT!" It yelled.

Jack's POV

The Battle has begun, Jason started shooting the thing with his bow but it did nothing, The same thing happened when Diamond tried striking it with his sword. It was Invincible! "Umm guys i don't think we can kill this thing" Diamond yelled to us. "Ya Think?" i yelled back. I we continued to attack while it just stayed still taking no It started glowing, then grew and exploded, We quickly jumped back, almost getting hit by the explosion. I ran at Withron and froze the Far right head and sliced it off with my sword. Then Diamond dodged a Ultra Wither Skull, then jumped up and Impaled the head left of the middle one, _The Battle Has Truly Begun Now._

BATTLE VIEW

 _Jason Ran up and Jumped off the wall and Struck Witheron with so much force it destroyed two heads, Then Running at the Witheron, Jack shot a barrage of ice spikes taking out the head right of the middle one, and then there was one head left._

Jack's POV

We thought we defeated him, but then he started growing more, until we broke the roof and was The size of the Mansion! Of course he jumped out of the mansion before he did, but even worse he grew a body, with arms and legs rather than just a wither head on ribs. " _THIS IS THE END OF YOU!"_ He yelled.

BATTLE VIEW

 _Now The Final Fight Begins, or does it? Jack Froze and arm but it just unfroze in a second, nothing would work, they just had to dodge until Witheron stopped, Withron Crushed a tower while trying to hit us, then it dropped into the battle between crafters and withers below._

X's POV

" _This is the end"_ I thought to myself, there was no way to defeat him, my sword did nothing, and Jack's ice wouldn't last, it was hopeless. He swept his hand across the roof, trying to hit us, Jason, Jack, and Shadow all dodged, but i couldn't get away in time, Withron's giant arm hit me and knocked me down, then i don't remember what happened, i woke up and Withron was gone.

Jack's POV

When X got hit by the arm i thought he had died, he got swept off the roof, but then a Black glow came from where he fell, then he flew up with Void Black angel-like wings, and his eyes, they were white, a pure white. He flew up to Witheron and took up a Black sword of pure darkness and he stabbed Witheron in the Skull, then Witeron stopped moving, then disappeared, like a mob does when you kill it. Then X fainted.

Notes:

Should i keep the Battle system or keep it normal battles in the character's point of view? Also are the chapters too short? Thank you for reading thus far.


End file.
